


A Dork among Men

by younoknowme93



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Past Child Abuse, bulling, hinted KevEdd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: Eddy wants Kevin to talk to his team and make them quit harassing Double Dee.Rated for cussing, referenced self-harm, and referenced child abuse.





	A Dork among Men

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short, but I hope you all enjoy. Onward my ducklings.

Some things never change.  And some things do.  Those three dorks still stick to each other.  That hasn’t changed.  But those dorks have changed.  The pipsqueak and I still don’t get along, but it’s an unspoken agreement.  He doesn’t fuck with me and I don’t pound him.  We don’t like each other.  We don’t ask each other for help.  We also don’t go out of our way to talk to the other. 

That’s why this is weird. 

Having Eddy knock on my door on a Sunday night.  His hands are in his pockets to give the illusion of being casual, but we both know there has to be a reason that he’s here.  He wouldn’t just come over for a chat. 

“Kevin.”  He greets calmly.  He used my name.  Not a good sign.  His using my name actually makes my skin crawl.  The malice may have ended as we grew up a bit, but insulting each other is just how we talk.  I don’t take his insults to heart, and I’m pretty sure my jabs don’t bother him either. 

“Twerp.”  I say trying to rekindle something familiar, but he doesn’t take the bite.  Instead his tone stays quiet.  His egg head friend might would say somber, but I’m not him.

“Can I talk with you about something.”  I knew he’d want something.  I half expect him to ask for a jawbreaker, but we aren’t little kids lacking pocket change anymore.  Eddy actually holds down a part-time job, four days out of the week.  At the candy store of all places.  Go figure.  I step out of the door way as a silent admittance. 

“What do you want?”  I say forcing myself to sound agitated.  He follows me into the living room.  I plop down on the couch, but he remains standing.  That’s not like him.  He’s always made himself comfortable anywhere even if he wasn’t welcome.  Whatever this is.  I don’t like it.

“Look.  I don’t want to be here anymore than you want me here.  But you are the captain of the football team.”

“What’s the matter Dorky.  Want to try out or something.  I’m afraid you might be a bit too short to..”

“I don’t want on the team.  I want you to talk to your team.”

“What are you talking about.”  His tone stays quiet.  I’d say that it was pleading if I didn’t know this person in front of me.

“We’ve all known each other since we were brats.  You know I wouldn’t ask for your help if it wasn’t important.  I want you to talk to those meat headed jocks...”  He scowls then blanks his face as if catching himself.  “I want you to please talk to the people on your team to stop bulling Double Dee.”  When I don’t say anything, he continues.  “I’ll do anything you want.  I’ll be your personal servant.  You can humiliate me.  Hell.  I’ll pay you.  I’ll give you anything you want.  Just please.  Make them leave Double Dee alone.”  He’s actually on his knees in front of me.  He really is straight up begging me. 

“Dude get up.”  This is uncomfortable.  He doesn’t beg.  Especially not to me. 

“None of those jocks will listen to me, but you are the captain.  Give some spill about how bulling is wrong or some shit.  I don’t care.  Just make them leave Dee alone.  Please.  And don’t let Double Dee know that I asked you.”

“Dude.  Eddy.  I don’t know what’s going on, but it can’t be that bad.”

“Kevin.”  He exhales shakily.  “I’m scared for him.  He’s one of my best friends.  One of my only friends.”  He’s not looking at me.  “I shouldn’t be telling you this, and I only am because I know you won’t say anything and because I think it might be the only way to convince you to stop them.  I think that Dee is cutting himself.”

“W.. What!”  No.  He’s got to be wrong.  Double Dweeb wouldn’t do something stupid like…  He’s not stupid.  Hell, I should know.  I know all about stupid.

“I’m pretty sure he is.  I don’t know what your team mates are doing to him.  He won’t tell me.  I don’t even know who on the team it is.  No one messes with him when me or Ed is around.  He only said that a couple members of the football team were giving him a hard time and that it was no big deal.  But he doesn’t talk or hang out with me or Ed as much as he used to.  You know his parents are almost always out of town on business.  Well they called my parents to ask if I knew anything about their son because apparently his grades have dropped some.  Don’t get me wrong.  He’s not flunking.  The bastard still has better grades than most, but it’s not his usual level.”

“That doesn’t mean that he’s hurting himself.”  Just the word cutting makes me skeeve. 

“Double Dee has been on anti-depressant medicine since we were in middle school.  He use to cut himself back then, but he had stopped.  When he was hurting himself, he stopped hanging out with me and Ed as much and his grades dropped.  I don’t want to tell you any of this.  Really only Ed and I know.  I don’t think he ever even told his parents.  The only reason I am telling you this is because I need your help.  The football team isn’t going to listen to me.  But they will listen to their captain.  Please.  I really will do anything.  Just say what you want and I’ll do it.  I can’t save him.  I need your help.”  He’s actually crying.  Eddy.  The scam artist himself.  Crying in my living room.  “Please help me before Double Dee does something really bad.  I’m scared to lose my friend.”

How can you refuse something like that?  He’s actually human.  Worried about his friend.  And Double Dee has always healed the rift between the Eds and the rest of the cul-de-sac.  He was weak.  No.  That’s not the right word.  I think soft would be a better word for it.  Helping and not asking for anything in return.  Timid.  Caring. 

If I had known he was being bullied, I don’t know that I would have done anything about it.  I don’t dislike Double Dee.  He’s fine enough.  There’s been lots of times that he’s helped me out.  With my bike.  My grades.  Hell.  He’s patched me up in the nurse’s office more than once.  But I don’t make it a point to stick my neck out for others.  Especially ones that I’m not really friends with.   

I don’t want him to hurt himself though.  It’s not a healthy thing to do.  I mean we did grow up together.  Who’d want something like that. 

So.  I decided to talk to my team. 

“Listen up.”  I hardly have to raise my voice and the team files in waiting for my instruction.  It took a lot of work to get here.  “It’s come to my attention that some of you have been harassing weaker students.”  I don’t name any names or look at anyone.  I wouldn’t know who to accuse anyways.  “I expect that to stop.  Those of you that have been bulling students are making the team look bad.  If you can’t play nice with the nerds at this school, then I will ask the coach to remove you from this team.”  Simple enough.  I notice, a few look at each other.  Some scowl at me.  “Have I made myself clear.”  I say in a deeper more authoritarian voice. 

I doubt this’ll take. 

“It’s not like you haven’t played with those nerds in the past.”  Fair enough.

“Thank you, Kyle, for reminding me.  Yes.  I did bully a few students.  I have stopped doing that a long time ago.  It is not acceptable.”  Several grumble, but we continue on with practice.  I’m not really sure why, but I want to check on Double Dweeb.  I think what Eddy said got to me.  It’s after school, Eddy is working today, and Ed is waiting for his sister to be done with her cheerleading, so most likely Double Dee is in the library. 

And, of course he is.  Because everyone knows he’s always in the library at this time on these days.  He’s sitting alone at one of the tables with several large books around him.  He’s not reading though.  The books are propped up and he has his head face down on the desk.

“What’s up Double Dweeb?”  I take a seat and kick my legs up on the table.  He shifts and looks up at me.  Clearly surprised to have someone great him.  The moment he looks up, I wince.  His left eye is swollen black and purple.

“Salutations Kevin.”  His voice stays even and unenthusiastic, but he’s clearly trying to fake it.  “What could you want from me today.  Help with your continued studies I presume?” 

“Didn’t know I could only talk to you if I needed help with homework.”  I don’t ask about his eye. 

“Of course that isn’t the case Kevin.  It is simply the only reason you ever have to greet me in the library of all places.” 

“Are you waiting for Ed?”  Of course he’s waiting for Ed.  He always waits for Ed to go home with him.  Everyone from the cul-de-sac knows that.

“Yes.  I’m sure he will not be long now.”  His expression is still blank.  And that’s scary.  While he’s always been a bit high strung, he smiled often.  I’ve not seen his expression change since I walked in, let alone a smile.

“Are you alright Double Dork?”  I don’t mean to ask, but I think it’s fine that I did.

“Oh you are likely referring to my shiner.  I assure you Kevin, I am most well.  Well.  Ed is likely done waiting for Sarah, I think that I will go and meet him.”  He stands to leave, but I grab his arm.  It’s frail and I notice how he winces.  I try not to think to much about it.

“Double Dee.  You’d tell me if you weren’t okay, right?”  He blinks as if digesting what I’ve said.

“Kevin.  I believe I do not owe you any explanation as to my well-being.  Good or otherwise.”

“Can you sit down for a moment.  There is something I wanted to talk about.”  He’s always been polite.  So he can’t help but return to his seat.

“I am listening Kevin.”

“I want you to promise that you will stay until the end.  It’s really important.”  I don’t know if it’s my tone or what, but he more than agrees.

“I give you my word that I will stay until you are finished talking Kevin.”

“Okay.  So look.  I’ve never told anyone this.  It actually is difficult for me to talk about.  The only person who knows is my dad and we don’t talk about it.”  I rub my forearm defensively.  “Do you remember when I moved to the cul-de-sac?”

“Yes, I believe I do.  We were still back in elementary school when you first moved.”

“Yea, I was seven.”  He gives me a moment to gather my thoughts.  “You know that my mother isn’t really in the picture.  Her and my dad got a divorce, and my dad got full custody.  She was kinda abusive.  She smoked a lot and when she would get mad at me, she would put the cigarettes out on my skin.”  His eyes are large and his hand is coving his open mouth.  I really hate talking about this.  “I think she did jail time, but I’m honestly not sure.”

“Kevin,” His hand lays gently on my shoulder in a comforting manor.  “I am sorry that you had to go through that.”

“Look.  I’m not good at being sneaky, and I’m not going to try.  I told you that because I would hate for anyone to know.  I don’t want anyone to look at me and feel sorry for me.  And well, I know something about you that you wouldn’t want anyone to know either.” 

“K.. Kevin.  What ever could you mean.”  He’s scared.  I know he is.

“Eddy talked to me last night.  He told me some things.  I talked to my team today and told them that I will not accept bullies on the team.  If anyone messes with you, I want you to tell me.”  He’s standing up.  I’ve seen this look before.  He’s pissed.  I’m not sure if it’s at me or the pipsqueak.

“How dare he go to you behind my back.”

“Double Dee please.  He’s just worried about you.  Look.  He was begging me.  He fucking offered to pay me.”

“There is no need for that language Kevin.”  He’s chastising me.  I can tell he’s still mad though.

“He was crying.  He was afraid.  He wouldn’t have asked me if wasn’t to help you.  You know he wouldn’t have if he didn’t care.  Aren’t you the one that always says stuff like meaning well.  Well, he meant well.  He didn’t want me to tell you, but I don’t do well with that stuff.  I want to help you, but I can’t if you don’t let me.  I won’t tell anyone.  We both got personal stuff on each other now.”

“I do not want pity from you either Kevin.”  He says absently.  “No doubt Eddy told you all about my personal business.”

“He didn’t go into any detail.  Just asked for my help.  He only told me cuz he didn’t think I would help otherwise.” 

“You did not have to trouble yourself over me Kevin.” 

“Look dude, don’t read too much into this, but you’re worth the trouble.”  It’s quiet and awkward for a moment, but then his blank face splits into a small gap-toothed smile.

“Thank you.  That means a lot Kevin.”  Fuck.  I want to see that smile again.

“So dork.”  I say casually.  “What do you got going on this weekend.”  I know Eddy is working and Ed’s and his sister have a family thing out of town.  With both of the other dorks out of the way, I’m sure he has nothing.

“I can’t say that I have anything going on Kevin.”

“Do you mind coming over and helping me with my bike.  I know you are good at that stuff, and I could really use the help.”

“Sure Kevin.  I see no reason to not offer my assistance.  I will be over Saturday morning eight sharp.”  There goes my morning. 

“Sure dude.  Sounds good.”  I stand to leave.  I have to go home and trash my bike.  Never thought I’d say that.    

I won’t think about it to much for now.  I just want to see him smile like he use to.  Right now.  I think that would be enough.

 

 


End file.
